Success
by iamayame34
Summary: Sakura Haruno moves to a new college that is so prestigious she stands out. However a couple of guys seem to think of her as a game. Who will win the game? More importantly who will fall for the girl. SasuxSaku Rated M for future sex and lemons. Review please- state your likes, dislikes and opinions. Read and Review xoxo Ayame xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys, this is my new story, hope you enjoy it_**

**_feel free to message me about your likes, dislikes and any others  
_**

**_Thanks xxx  
_**

Success.

Chapter 1

My first day in this godforsaken college will probably be as humiliating as finding out your boyfriend slept with your best friend. And of course that had already happened to me. In fact that was the reason I had to move. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and my wide blue eyes stared me back. My bright pink hair, short and wavy was down and tied back with a ribbon my mother had given to me. My uniform was clean and crisp. I checked myself in the mirror one more time before I left my dorm. Walking through the hallway made my heart beat hysterically. I was nervous. No, I was scared. This college Crimson College was prestigious and had an amazing reputation to uphold. I, unlike the other students was admitted through a scholarship. In high school I was the nerdy huge forehead girl, Sakura. But now I have a fresh new start. I can be whoever I want to be.

I was on my way to the main hall as I spotted something in the corner of my eye. A dark black figure stood leaning on the wall. I stopped for a moment to take a second look and that's when I saw the cold deep black eyes looking back at me. The man's stare gave me Goosebumps and made me shudder yet I couldn't turn away. It's as if he was draining my soul with one look. I closed my eyes and started to count to ten to calm down, following my therapists advice however when I opened them the man had disappeared. Confused as I was, I carried on making my way over to the hall.

The assembly was lead by an old man claiming to be the Headmaster. "Students of Crimson College I welcome you. I am your headmaster, Mr Sarutobi. Crimson high is the most esteemed college in America and you have the honour to attend. Therefore I expect greatness from its students and I hope you will be the ones to keep its status as high as it is. Now students as some of you had attended Crimson high school, you may already know of the school and thus have already been toured. However the new students will be given a tour by your fellow class mates. I wish you good luck and a happy stay." The whole hall erupted with claps and whistles.

We had already been assigned to our classes and forms. I saw that I was supposed to be in room 106 for form. I stood in front of the wooden door with my shaking hand reaching forward. I turned the handle to find a class that had silenced as I walked in. "Ah, you must be Miss Sakura Haruno. I am Mr Kakashi and this is form 1.7. As standard protocol I am obliged to ask you to tell the class about yourself. I could feel my hands sweating and my heart beating rapidly but not once did I look up. "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 18, I like reading and drawing, I also like writing and I am happy to be at this college." I said in one breath. The speech that I had previously prepared in the mirror was dismissed in my brain. Mr Kakashi assigned to my seat which is when I first looked at my classmates. I first spotted a girl with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes smirking at me. I also saw a man so blonde yet so tanned grinning foolishly. It was then when I spotted the dark eyed man that I had seen before. He was Mysterious yet stunningly beautiful. He had jet black hair and pale white skin. His features were so masculine yet delicate.

Our form was not at all large I think that is why Mr Kakashi had asked everyone to introduce themselves to me. The girl with the blonde hair started "Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka; I love my hair and hot guys." She said as she winked at the dark eyed man. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I love ramen." The blonde haired man was still grinning. It was the turn of the dark eyed man "I am Sasuke Uchiha." The rest of the class were told by the teacher to keep it short as we didn't have much time until lesson so they just mentioned their names. "Im Gaara." said a red haired man with beautiful eyes. A long haired man that was quite the looker said "Im Neji Hyuuga." A man that was half asleep said his name was Shikamaru Nara. He was also quite hot. He was rugged and scruffy yet had muscles.

The day went by so quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch. I had quickly made friends with Ino whom was very chatty but fun. We went to sit at a table full of gossiping girls. She introduced me to her friends. "Sakura these are my mates, Tenten, Temari and Hinata." Tenten was a pretty faced girl that had pompoms for hair. Next to hair was an innocent looking girl called Hinata. Sitting near me was Temari, she seemed bold and strong.

I glanced around the dining hall when I found myself looking at Sasuke. "So you think he's hot right?" Ino caught me by surprise. "Uh I...I wasn't staring at him." "Of course you were any girl would its natural. But for your information he's taken." Temari looked at Ino confused. "By who?" I asked quietly. "By me." She answered possessively. Suddenly she got up and sauntered over to the group of boys where Sasuke was standing. All the guys were checking Ino out. Her skirt was extremely short and her blouse buttons were undone. You could see her perky boobs through her cleavage. The boys whistled at her and she flicked her head and ignored them. She walked straight to were Sasuke was standing and leaned over until their lips met. The soft kiss she gave him developed like she was desperate for him. Her hand grabbed the back of his head to hold them together. Sasuke's hand reached and held on her bottom as they continued kissing. They both came up for breath and she whispered in his ear then left. Before Ino returned to the table Temari turned to me and said "They're not together, Sasuke doesn't even like her. Ino just likes to put on a show." Ino sat down at the table smiling evilly to her.

"She wants you, man." said Neji. "She's just a booty call, nothing more." Replied Sasuke "I've got eyes for others" Sasuke smirked. "Let's play a game." "What kind of game are you talking about?" asked Gaara. "The type of game that involves an innocent girl and a bed." "You sick bastard, you want to bet who will sleep with the new chick first. Don't you?" shouted Naruto. "You don't have to play if you don't want to Naruto. So who's in?" "Well, I'm bored so why not." Smiled Shikamaru, the lazy looking one "Count me in." said Gaara. "Me too." said Neji. A hooded guy with red marks on his face called Kiba joined too. Only Naruto was left. "Fine." said Naruto with a frustrated look on his face. "Alright let the games begin!" announced Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there everyone, thank you for reading the story.  
I got quite a few views but i didn't get any reviews. please review the story after you read the chapter it would help me a lot "P**_  
_**WARNING- THIS CHAPTER DOES HAVE A SMALL AMOUNT OF SEXUAL CONTENT AND SWEARING SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT PLEASE DO NOT READ IT-  
Without further ado, here is chapter 2**_

Chapter 2

I was on my way home when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Sasuke a metre away from me. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you before, I'm Sasuke." Sakura smiled at him then replied "Hi" nervously. "You're very beautiful." He said as he started closing the gap between them. He was now only a few centimetres away from me. I could feel his warm breath on my face and it felt good. "Uh…thanks. Um…aren't you going out with Ino?" "It turns me on when you stutter. Oh and no Ino just believes that to make her happy." "But you…uh…kissed her?" "I want to kiss you now." I began to speak once more as he stopped me with his lips. His wet lips on mine felt so good. I let out a quiet moan as he caressed my lips with his tongue. Another moan left my lips. He then slipped his tongue in my mouth and began to explore it. He tasted like mint and something else that I couldn't quite trace. His hands slipped underneath my shirt and rose up to touch my breasts. One of my hands went around his neck while the other held on his hair. He pushed me until I was leaning on a buildings wall. He kissed my neck and nibbled on it making me feel aroused. And that was it. Sasuke stopped and took a step back from me. My legs gave way and I fell to the floor. He grinned again and left without a word. My body felt hot and heavy so I ran home to take a shower.

I stood in the shower questioning my existence. Why did I fall for such a typical bad boy? Sasuke now knew that he had me wrapped around his finger. Shit! That fucker needs to be put into his place. A thought suddenly hit me. What if he was the one falling for me? I'm pretty sure if I put my mind to it I could resist him and find another guy. A large smile stretched across my face as I felt mischief running through my body. As soon as I came out of the shower my phone rang.

"Sakura speaking." "Heyy saku its me, Ino just wanted to let you know I'm having the party of the year tonight and if you don't come I'll take it you don't want to be my friend anymore." "Uh.. sure I'll come, I mean I have nothing else to do" I answered. "Oh and don't forget your PJs, It's a pyjama party and sleepover." "Oh fun" I said sarcastically but I don't think Ino understood it. "I know right fun, fun, fun see you there babes." She hung up. I could imagine her squealing happily and prepping everything.

This was totally unexpected. I have been to parties where girls and guys mingled and got drunk and had sex. I mean it is totally normal. But I have never been to a sleepover in my life. My parents were way too strict. I didn't know what to bring. So I called the only person I could trust right now, Temari.

"Hello?" she picked up.  
"Hey Temari its Sakura I really need your help."  
"What for girl?"  
"The sleepover…"  
"What about it?"  
"Well, I've never been to a sleepover and I don't know what to bring."  
All I heard was silence. Then Temari laughed and laughed and laughed  
"OhmyGOD! Your funny Sakura, really hahahahahaha!"  
I think she genuinely believed I was joking. She was pissing herself while my face was turning a shade darker.  
"Temari. I'm serious"  
"Oh shit, what the fuck have you been doing all your life babes. This will be the best thing you've ever been to. I hate to admit it but Ino throws the best parties the school has ever seen, every girl wants to be there and all the guys want to go there. You are in for a treat babe!"  
"Yeah anyways can you help or not"  
"Okay" Temari answered happily "You know guys are gonna be there right?"  
"WHAT! OF COURSE I FUCKING DIDN'T"  
"Calm the fuck down babe only the cool guys, you know Shikamaru and them" her voice softened as she said his name. I wondered if I should ask or not but I was curious so I did.  
"Temari-chan…do you um… like Shikamaru?"  
"Wha… no no no yes. If you tell anyone your dead Sakura!" I chuckled to myself.  
"I won't. So about the sleepover…?"  
"Okay so you have to bring pyjamas, all your essentials, oh and wear sexy underwear you don't know what could happen. Bring snacks, drinks like vodka or shit and that's about it. You have to look good though, so wear sexy pyjamas."  
"I'll try. Thanks for the help."  
"See you later babe"

So there I was sifting through my pyjamas into sexy and not sexy piles. Finally I had found the pyjamas that I had never worn but were always in my cupboard. They were a birthday present from my ex-boyfriend. I tried them on and looked in the mirror. They were perfect. My sexy pyjamas were a lacy black underwear dress. Most of it was see-through other than the darker parts that covered my breasts. I was secretly smiling to myself, thinking of how jealous this would make Sasuke. I could imagine his beautiful dark eyes staring at me. STOP! I stopped day-dreaming about Sasuke and shook my head. This would be fun.

_**Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you liked it  
please leave comments below and review it  
By the way im not sure if people like the story so i'm going to postpone the next update until i get more reviews to know peoples views and opinions. Sorry and thanks**_

_**xoxo Ayame xoxo **_


End file.
